


Inexperience

by dexstarr



Category: Bloomington (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie has never done this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperience

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue is borrowed directly from the movie. _Bloomington_ is not mine, and no profit is made from this work. Written for LiveJournal's femslash100 challenge #329: Desire.

Jackie has never done this before.

She’s never sought out anyone’s mouth, waiting for a kiss. She’s never had someone looming over her, their body touching hers in all the right places. 

She lied, just now, when she said she had. Although Catherine seems to like her innocence, Jackie doesn’t want to put her off with inexperience. 

But Catherine’s skin is warm against hers, sending sparks down her body and into her mind. And so, when she speaks, the wrong words slip out: “What should I do now?” 

“What do you want to do?” The edge of desire is still in Catherine’s voice, calming Jackie’s burst of fear. _She still wants you._ Everyone has a first time, and it looks like hers is going to be better than most. 

She isn’t as worried when she says, “I don’t know.” It helps that the room is dark. She can barely see Catherine’s face, and so can interpret each expression as she chooses. 

The small smile that flashes over Catherine’s face erases the last of her fear, as does the next question. “Are you scared?” A breath. “Don’t be.” 

Showing she isn’t, Jackie kisses her. 

After that, it’s as natural as breathing.


End file.
